Degustaciòn
by Rain Durden
Summary: El postre de Tamaran no estaba tan mal como se veía pero hay algo más delicioso de ese planeta y está seguro que es imposible de sustituir…..los labios de Starfire.


**DC comics no me pertenece al igual que todos los personajes mencionados.**

* * *

Ya dominaba la noche en la torre de los jóvenes titanes pero de algún modo las acostumbradas disputas sobre qué película ver o quien jugaba mejor no estaban presentes. Gracias a que una salida que duraba tres semanas sobre un festival tecnológico y sobre videojuegos se llevaría a cabo a fueras de la ciudad. El living de la torre exclusivamente permanecía un tanto nervioso Robin y Starfire preparando como de costumbre esos exóticos platillos de Tamaran. Sus nervios no eran gracias a que su compañera titán estuviera a punto de ofrecerle un platillo extraño, el simple hecho de estar con su interés romántico –secreto- a solas de algún modo hacia que su corazón latiera. La razón por la que el chico maravilla no pertenecía a la "excursión" que habían realizado sus camaradas, había sido ya que Starfire quien había atrapado un resfriado en una de sus misiones gracias a su desenvuelta pero habitual vestimenta -que muy al fondo de los pensamientos de Robin reconocía que sobresalía la perfecta figura de la chica-, y como buen líder debe estar al tanto de la salud de sus compañeros y el hecho de que Starfire combata con alguien con ese estado no lo sobrellevaba. Cyborg con compañía de Chico Bestia no se creyeron ni una palabra de su explicación comentándole que solo lo hacía por estar un buen tiempo con su compañera, Raven de mala gana tomo el lugar del líder los titanes en dicha excursión.

-Star, no es necesario que me prepares ese platillo-expresa un poco ruborizado Robin mientras intenta encontrar algo interesante en la televisión

-Robin es mi forma de agradecimiento, te estoy preparando mi postre preferido –Starfire sonrió para colocar en un tazón aquel extraño alimento de color rosado.

Finalmente Robin encuentra algo interesante en televisión otra entrega de Inmenso Terror, observa que Starfire se sienta a su lado junto con el bol del extraño postre que ha preparado.

-¿No te gustaría probar este bocadillo azucarado poco saludable?-ofrece la chica con una gran sonrisa.

Podría excusarse que es alérgico al principal ingrediente del platillo, mentirle que no tiene apetito o incluso negarle como lo ha hecho con Chico Bestia cuando lo invita al mundo de Tofu, ignoraba que Batman no supiera cocinar o que lo hiciera tan mal pero se trataba de Starfire. Toma valor y acepta aquel viscoso platillo de color rosa y trata de pensar que es cualquier alimento.

El rostro de Starfire muestra alegría y asimismo muestra que necesita su opinión al respecto, el postre tradicional de su planeta estaba delicioso tenía un toque frutal y sabia como una goma de mascar aparte sabor aumentaba a cada momento.

-esta delicioso Star – expresa con alegría el chico maravilla

-me alegra que te gustara es el postre de la gratitud luego te mostrare platillos más deliciosos

No dice nada pues la película por fin comienza, durante unos minutos el terror comienza y de nuevo su capa ha sido la protectora para el miedo de Starfire. Momentos después llega el clímax de dicha película y ella lo toma de sorpresa para abrazarlo. La película es ignorada pues ha sido hipnotizado por los ojos de color esmeralda de ella. Pero hay algo que no deja que aparte la mirada de ella ¿su belleza? , no podría ser eso lo ha podido sobrellevar durante tiempo, ese olor era el mismo del extraño platillo que preparo y estaba aún pegado en sus labios.

Starfire está confundida aunque los ojos de Robin están detrás de ese antifaz siente una mirada que la sonroja, se da cuenta que lo ha abrazado como si fueran pareja pues sus brazos han rodeado su cuello y ella decide separarse, pero Robin la ha detenido y la ha besado. Ella corresponde al beso pues en secreto está enamorada de su líder, el contacto labial hizo que varios idiomas que ha aprendido Robin los aprenda. Un momento cuando ella lo beso por primera vez para conocer el lenguaje del planeta tierra solo sabía uno y ahora domina tres con dos en proceso de aprendizaje, ahora entiende por qué Robin ha querido llevar a los titanes a Italia.

Los labios de Starfire eran deliciosos de hecho acababa de encontrar una adicción, el beso cada vez era más profundo y de hecho la chica se había desecho de su antifaz cosa que no le tomo importancia después de todo estaban solos. La falta de aire les hizo una mala jugada y los separo.

-Robin yo...-trata de expresar algo Starfire con sus los labios hinchados y rojizos por largo beso que ha tenido, ella esta sonrojada pero Robin de nuevo le roba un pequeño beso.

-Star ya no me muestres más delicias de tu planeta, me acabas de mostrar lo más dulce que he probado- Dominado por un impulso que fue incapaz de controlar, se abalanzó de nuevo sobre aquellos labios que parecían tan endemoniadamente apetitosos.

* * *

**Por fin subí esto , toda la semana de hecho hace dos semanas me la he estado pensado en varios fanfics de Los jóvenes titanes y de esta pareja pero apenas me anime a subir este pequeño one-shot. Para los pocos que me tenían en alerta les pido una gran disculpa de mi desaparición y la eliminación de mi fic "Un día en la vida" pero el tiempo me jugo una mala pasada además que estoy en proceso quizás de volverlo en comic. En fin agradezco quienes hayan leído este fanfic .**

**Si notan una falta ortográfica o un error gramatical les pido de favor que me lo remarquen en el review para que lo corrija igual les agradecería su opinión en un review y si es una crítica que no sea destructiva. **


End file.
